7th Trek
by kayirons
Summary: A 7th Heaven/Star Trek TOS Crossover, Simon's Science project goes wrong and sends five kids and their dog to the 23rd Century only to meet interesting friends


Disclamer/ I do not own the characters from Star Trek or 7th Heaven they belong to the creators that started the whole thing  
  
7th Trek-  
  
  
  
One day after School a car arrived Annie Camden looked out as Lucy and Mary got in the car Annie said. "So how was school."  
  
  
  
Lucy looked around. "It was fine."  
  
  
  
"And this cute guy asked me out on a date." Mary said. "This is going to be cool."  
  
  
  
"Well it better not be like your last date do you understand." Annie said. "Now let's go get Simon and Ruthie." The woman drove off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Simon just met up with Ruthie at her school the Jr high was not far from it as the two walked out Simon said. "I can't believe it I have to do a science project for the science fair."  
  
  
  
Ruthie said. "Don't look to me dear brother this is your science project out of curiosity what are you going to enter in the fair?"  
  
  
  
"I'll think of something."  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt Camden drove up towards the house in the Black camaro he had just gotten off from College and walked inside the house Eric walked down. "Hi Matt what's happening?"  
  
  
  
"Oh just this big Algebra test I have to study for." He said. "In the coming Friday." Matt went and got an Apple, Eric said. "Listen your mother is picking up the kids if you need help with the study let me know alright." Eric was a minister of a church Matt was the oldest of the seven kids Eric had already put the twins to nap and it was his turn to cook, which to everyone was bad news.  
  
  
  
Matt went up into his attic room where he grabbed the book and began studying for the test.  
  
  
  
  
  
After Annie picked up all the kids Simon told his mother about the science project. "Do you have an idea what you can build?" Annie asked  
  
  
  
"Well maybe I do but I'm not telling anyone." Simon said  
  
  
  
Mary said. "If it's something to do with Nuclear exclude me."  
  
"That goes for all of us." Lucy said.  
  
  
  
Annie said. "You be careful and clean up after yourself Simon." Annie was the mother of the seven kids as she pulled into the driveway Eric headed towards the Van Mary looked. "Hi dad." "Hi kids." Eric said Annie got out of the vehicle and went towards Eric and the two kissed. "How are the twins?" "They're fine just taking a nap and Matt has a big test so don't disturb him."  
  
  
  
Simon said. "That goes for me I have a science project to do for the science fair maybe something I can invent."  
  
  
  
"You invent?" Eric said. "Simon whatever it is I don't want to know."  
  
  
  
Mary went inside the house. Lucy went inside the house as well and up towards the room where she shared with Mary. "So Mary who is your date?"  
  
  
  
"Oh Andy he is the cutest guy." Mary said.  
  
  
  
"Mary if it's another one of your crazy ideas I don't want to know about it." Lucy told her sister Mary said. "Don't tell mom or dad they'll never let me go on this date."  
  
  
  
"The last date you went was with some jerk that wanted to use you to get money instead of getting to know each other." Lucy said. "What makes you think Andy is perfect?"  
  
  
  
Mary said. "He's good looking he has a nice Corvette."  
  
  
  
  
  
Annie told Eric what Mary told her Eric said. "After that last date involving some greedy guy?"  
  
  
  
"Isn't it the truth I told her the next time she has a date she'd tell me about it she never does it and it's on a school night." Annie said. "She never learns does she?"  
  
  
  
"Well if we're not careful she can be out of control and you know it's going to ruin her own future." Eric said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Simon was building what appeared to be a time machine for the science fair he had been learning about Einstein and wanted to see if it will allow anyone to go into the future. Yet he was not in danger of the Camden spy as Ruthie watched carefully Matt showed up. "Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework Ruthie?"  
  
  
  
"Oh just curious Simon has a science fair I think he's trying to build an atomic bomb." Ruthie said Matt asked. "Where did you learn about the Atomic Bomb?"  
  
  
  
"I've been reading the story of the Enola Gay strange name for an airplane." Ruthie said.  
  
  
  
Matt said. "You're a lot smarter than we think but I don't think Simon's more likely to do that."  
  
  
  
Mary showed up. "What are you two doing?"  
  
  
  
Matt looked. "Uhh we're just talking Mary."  
  
  
  
Mary said. "The only time you say that is when you're spying on someone is it, by the way what's Simon doing?"  
  
  
  
"I haven't the clue." Matt said. "Ruthie thinks it's an atomic bomb."  
  
  
  
"I'm just guessing." Ruthie said.  
  
  
  
The three looked at each other and began listening in. Lucy also showed up. "Hey what's going on?"  
  
  
  
Matt looked. "Nothing?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing you're spying on Simon is that it?" Lucy guessed  
  
  
  
"Shh." Mary said.  
  
  
  
"Well those who spy then spies together." Lucy said the four of the kids watched carefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
Simon had completed the time machine project he was not aware that something could go wrong Happy the dog sniffed the door and scratched it Simon looked. "Oh no." Simon snuck around the door.  
  
  
  
The four Siblings leaned on it then the door opened forcing the four into the garage and on the floor in a Domino reaction Ruthie who was last stood up Simon looked. "You can't keep your ears shut."  
  
  
  
"Well." Matt stood up and said. "We were just standing."  
  
  
  
"No you were spying." Simon said.  
  
  
  
Mary said. "Well yeah we were worried that you might make something dangerous."  
  
  
  
"Yeah like an Atomic bomb." Ruthie said  
  
  
  
"Why would I want to destroy the US?" Simon said. "No thank you I was just working with the Einstein theory."  
  
  
  
Lucy said. "If it's something to do with nuclear disasters you know what can happen risk other people's lives."  
  
  
  
The five kids and the Dog were looking at each other and the Time machine. However it had one flaw the digital clock was moving forward Simon looked. "Uh oh."  
  
  
  
"What did you do?" Mary asked however the flashes appeared from the Time machine and all around the kids sending them somewhere in time all five vanished. Eric and Annie ran in hearing noises.  
  
  
  
Eric said. "Well looks like all five are gone."  
  
  
  
"Gone where?" Annie asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the 23rd Century the USS Enterprise was cruising Captain James Kirk was recording in his log while Spock was looking through the computer. "Well looks like we are almost where we're to transport Ambassador Sarek and his wife again."  
  
  
  
Uhura said. "Captain I am getting a message we're almost there."  
  
  
  
"On screen." The screen showed the Ambassador he said. –Kirk I understand that we have a peace conference we need to attend. - "Yes sir we are going to have you two aboard as soon as possible." Jim Kirk explained the screen went off he said. "I'll be ready to escort."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the hallways a huge bright light appeared out of nowhere as the five Camden kids and Happy appeared out of nowhere Lucy looked around as the light vanished leaving the five Camden kids and the dog behind.  
  
  
  
Mary looked at Simon. "Well Einstein where are we?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know all I see is people and the hallway." Simon said.  
  
  
  
Matt said. "Wherever we are we shouldn't be here."  
  
  
  
Happy sniffed around Lucy said. "Well let's find out where we are." "That is if we stay out of sight." Matt said.  
  
  
  
Ruthie said. "Nice going Simon now we're probably away from home."  
  
  
  
"So something went wrong." Simon said.  
  
"Well let's go." Matt said. The Camden's went down the halls.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ambassador Sarek and his Wife appeared. "Kirk?"  
  
  
  
"Sarek I'm honored to help you make the peace talks possible." Kirk said. Sarek said. "Yes and we hope that there will not be any problems while we are underway."  
  
  
  
-Captain Kirk.-  
  
  
  
Kirk heard Spock's voice as he got on the com. "Kirk here."  
  
  
  
-We are getting information on intruders there are six of them.-  
  
  
  
Sarek cocked his eyebrow. Kirk looked. "Find them then."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt noticed a section he looked at the clock and the exact date. "Uh oh."  
  
  
  
Mary looked. "What now?"  
  
  
  
Matt pointed to the information thing in the hallway that had the date and the time Mary looked and read the information. "Uh oh is right we just went into the Future hundreds of years."  
  
  
  
"Two hundred years Mary." Matt told his sister Lucy said. "Well at least we don't have to worry about Mary going off with another problem date as she seems to get."  
  
  
  
"Put a lid on it. Lucy." Mary told her young sister however security guards showed up with weapons the kids and the dog looked around Ruthie looked at Simon. "Okay so something went wrong."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarek was meditating as Amanda enjoyed her drink. "What do we do you're with your son."  
  
  
  
"Yes." The Vulcan Ambassador sat up. "I assume that the peace talks will turn out different." Sarek explained to his human wife.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the briefing the guards waited the four was comforting Ruthie as Matt noticed how scared she was. "Don't worry Ruthie we'll find a way to get home in time."  
  
  
  
"I wish Mom was here a bed time story birthday Cake." Ruthie said.  
  
  
  
"I tell you by the time we get home we'll be grounded for weeks." Mary said.  
  
  
  
Kirk walked in he looked at them and the dog. "Pets?"  
  
  
  
The kids were busy helping their own little Sister to calm her down Kirk said. "We have children?"  
  
  
  
Matt looked at the captain Kirk said. "Sorry about the way we treated you but you appeared and the intruder alert came on how did you get here?"  
  
  
  
"We'd better let Simon explain seeing how it's his fault." Mary said  
  
  
  
"My fault, how can it be my fault?" Simon said. Kirk said. "Well please explain."  
  
  
  
Lucy said. "We're from the 21st Century and Simon had a science fair project to do and it turned out to be a time machine and something went wrong and took us here."  
  
  
  
"A time machine." Kirk said. "Even though you can't tamper with time."  
  
  
  
"I didn't know it was just a science project sir." Simon said.  
  
  
  
Happy lied there calmly Kirk looked at the group. "What are your names?"  
  
  
  
"I'm Simon this is my brother Matt these are my sisters Lucy Mary and Ruthie we're the Camden family and this is my dog Happy." Kirk said he contacted Spock. "Spock pull out any records including the Camden family and see what you can find?" –Yes captain. -  
  
  
  
Matt asked. "Are we in trouble?"  
  
  
  
"No just we're cautious we are to transport an ambassador to his destination and we are aware of assassins so we took the caution." The Captain explained. "I'm James Kirk you can call me Jim."  
  
  
  
Mary looked at the Captain her and Lucy as they began blushing at the captain's good looks Simon said. "Well here we go again."  
  
  
  
Matt asked. "Any chance we can go back I have a big Algebra test to take."  
  
  
  
"Not to mention my date with Andy." Mary said Kirk said. "We will see unfortunately we may have to figure it out which can take years."  
  
  
  
McCoy walked in. "We got some Children I see I am Doctor McCoy welcome aboard the Enterprise."  
  
  
  
"Enterprise we're on a military ship?" Simon asked.  
  
  
  
"No the Starship Enterprise." Kirk said we'll have Doctor McCoy look you over and the dog Bones?"  
  
  
  
"Come on." The Doctor said he lead the five kids out Matt said. "I hope Dad doesn't find out. You know what happens when we do something this crazy."  
  
  
  
"Hey it isn't so bad is it?" Simon said.  
  
  
  
Mary said. "You call this not so bad Simon it was your science project that got us into this." "Well if you hadn't been spying you wouldn't have been here as well." Simon said.  
  
  
  
McCoy was feeling appalled because the kids were bickering over their problems. "At least we don't have to eat dad's cooking and you know how he cooks." Matt said.  
  
  
  
"Thank goodness for that." Lucy said. "Though it would be nice to go home I miss my classmates and mom and dad the twins."  
  
  
  
"Unfortunately." Matt said. "It's going to be a long while before we can go back they have this ambassador to transport and I don't know about his temper."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Annie and Eric looked at each other. "Simon either built a time machine or something but they're missing." Eric said.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry they'll be home besides it's almost dinner. Well you're dinner you still cook like an amateur." Annie told her Husband. Eric said. "Hey they'll be home I know Matt can figure it out. He's smart."  
  
  
  
"And Ruthie she's gotten smart." Annie said. "I hope they behave themselves."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the check up Matt was waiting in the guest quarters him and his siblings Lucy said. "What now we have to go back?" "The Captain said that the ambassador comes first at least we get a trip out of it." Matt told his siblings. "Besides if we keep this confidential between us we'll go home."  
  
  
  
"Yeah right." Mary said. "Now I can't go out with Andy."  
  
  
  
Spock knocked on the door and walked in. "Am I disrupting you?"  
  
  
  
Matt looked at him Simon said. "An Alien."  
  
  
  
"Hi I'm Matt Camden." Matt told the Vulcan he said. "Welcome aboard the Enterprise I have gotten over your records we will take you back after we finish our mission taking the ambassador I have read there are no repercussions are you going to keep it confidential." "Anyway to get home." Lucy said.  
  
  
  
Spock nodded he looked around and at the dog who sat in front he looked. "Amazing creature." Spock kneeled down and petted Happy Simon smiled. "He seems nice for an Alien."  
  
  
  
Ruthie said. "Huh I heard of Aliens being abducted or exploited."  
  
  
  
Spock looked at the youngest of the group. "That is true you are."  
  
  
  
"Ruthie this is Simon Mary and Lucy And Matt you just met." Ruthie said Matt rubbed his forehead. "If you don't mind I have a big algebra test and I'm supposed to study for it do you have anything?"  
  
  
  
Spock said. "I am not certain the probability of the math instruction is very little however I will look for information regarding your request." He walked out Matt looked at the two sisters who stared at Matt who looked. "What?"  
  
  
  
"Algebra, come on the reality is we're stuck in another time frame and you want to study for that stupid college test." Mary said.  
  
  
  
"I don't see you doing any better Mary." Matt told his older sister. "And you seem to wait till the last minute to do your assignments."  
  
  
  
Lucy said. "No kidding Sis."  
  
  
  
Mary stuck her tongue at her sister and brother as she sat there quietly Lucy asked Mary. "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
  
  
"Because I have a date with Andy and by the time I get home it's called off." "Like on a school night I can tell he's going to be a jerk." Lucy told her sister.  
  
  
  
Simon went to another section of the quarters to avoid the bickering siblings including Matt. "Nothing changes with those two." "When we get home I'm trashing that Time machine. And working on something simple." Simon said.  
  
  
  
"Well I hope you learned your lesson never tamper with any time frame." Matt told his younger brother  
  
  
  
"Hey I wanted to see what I could do for the science fair." Simon said.  
  
  
  
Matt nodded. "Exactly. If you want to do a science project, find something safer to make."  
  
  
  
  
  
Spock explained to the captain. "As I can tell from the records their father is a minister at a church and the mother is stay at home."  
  
  
  
"Anything about the children?" Kirk asked Spock said. "We have plenty of information however I cannot explain because it will change the time frame completely I seem to have experienced their personality."  
  
  
  
McCoy said. "I did two Jim when I went to do the medical checks they are all healthy but different."  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt went to explore the kids have been allowed to roam through the ship but not be in the engineering or the bridge it wasn't easy being the oldest of the kids especially with his life changing and more possibilities he felt he needed to walk he noticed the cafeteria he felt hungry and he hadn't eaten since the apple even since he had gotten home or onboard Matt went inside and looked around he noticed the bar tender he looked. "Hi you must be one of the Camdens." "What do you have on the menu?" Matt said. "I haven't eaten since I got home even though I had an apple but we're probably hungry by now."  
  
  
  
"Well whatever you want." He said Mary and Lucy walked in. "I thought we'd find Matt here." Lucy said  
  
  
  
Mary told her sister "Typical always hungry."  
  
  
  
"Good idea though I haven't eaten since we got home from school." Lucy said. "I could go for one of mom's casseroles." The two walked in. Matt looked. "I thought you would be hungry though we haven't eaten." "We could eat something." Lucy said.  
  
  
  
Matt shook his head. "I hope we can get home in time before I flunk the algebra test." "Hey you will pass." Lucy said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah right." He gave his sisters a tray. "I think Simon and Ruthie could use something to eat and feed Happy she must be starved."  
  
  
  
"We all are." The two took the food Matt ran out. "And don't eat the whole thing." He stood there. "Well Matt nothing's changed." He went inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mary said. "Matt's worried about his Algebra test." "Well he's trying to succeed." Lucy said. "We all are I want to make my high school a lot better hopefully I'll think about my future."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarek strolled down the halls as well the Vulcan went inside the cafeteria as Matt was eating his food the Vulcan Ambassador got a drink the tender looked. "So how is the trip?"  
  
  
  
"It is well." Sarek noticed Matt. "Is he one of them?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah we just got word they got here. I tell you they aren't happy with one another." The man said.  
  
  
  
"I wonder the reason." Sarek told him the man said. "I'm going to take a break so good luck."  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt used one of the pads to study for the algebra test that he was supposed to work at, Sarek went to Matt and asked. "Am I disturbing you?"  
  
  
  
Matt looked up Sarek was like Spock only older. "I guess weird things happen here than just at home."  
  
  
  
The Ambassador ignored the comment and said. "It seems you want to create a war with one, another is it true?" "We're just like that we get into situations like that I'm Matt Camden." Matt said.  
  
  
  
"I heard you are from the 21st Century and you are the oldest." He sat down at the table. "Welcome aboard I am Ambassador Sarek though I am aware that this was an accident, What are you doing?"  
  
  
  
"I have a big college level Algebra test to take and I want to be able to pass on it I don't think I'd want to flunk it and have to make it up again." Matt said. "So you are the ambassador I never got a chance to meet one let alone I used to speak in Washington DC over the summer one time."  
  
  
  
"Aww." Sarek said. "So you observe other career goals."  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Matt snorted. "What's it like meet new people help speak infront of thousands of people?"  
  
  
  
"Yes that is what I do we worship peace and we never allow crime emotions in our world it is an experience." Sarek told the oldest of the Camden group. "How can your family have five children?"  
  
  
  
"Used to be five but now there's seven my mom just had twins recently." Matt said. "And it's a big step."  
  
  
  
Sarek nodded. "I see if I may you probably are not aware of it I want to find out more about you through a mind meld."  
  
  
  
Matt looked straight at him. "Are you sure to find out about my own mistakes?"  
  
  
  
"You are not in trouble." The Vulcan said. "Hold still it will not hurt it just feels different."  
  
  
  
Matt said. "Alright." The oldest held still while the Ambassador aligned his fingers and touched the side of Matt's face at the proper points, he closed her eyes remaining calm Sarek looked through him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Camden kids were doing the usual like spying on their older brother. "He's being probed." "Shut up." Mary said.  
  
  
  
Spock showed up. "I do hope they do not find out."  
  
  
  
Ruthie looked. "Well uhh."  
  
  
  
Mary looked at Spock and said. "We're just of course."  
  
  
  
"Spying is the key word, the captain would like to have a word with you. While Matt is talking with my father."  
  
  
  
"The Ambassador is your dad?" Lucy asked  
  
  
  
Spock nodded. "Yes."  
  
  
  
"That's incredible." Simon said.  
  
  
  
"That is how you describe it come." Spock led the kids away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarek released Matt who looked around the room was spinning he never had anything like this done to him before the Vulcan stared at Matt. "You still blame yourself after you and your mother has been robbed one time am I correct?"  
  
  
  
Matt looked. "That was a long time ago I was scared because he had a gun I'm trying to forget what had happened I just can't believe it's still with me and it will never go away I love her, I love my dad and I want to go home." He said. "Whatever it takes you know."  
  
  
  
Sarek said. "Matthew Camden you will be home in time to be with your family, but as time goes patience is virtue, I also understand that you're father is a minister kind of a priest who has helped more people and it has passed on to you am I correct."  
  
  
  
Matt looked at him. "Yeah that's right I had a good teacher in my dad."  
  
  
  
"Perhaps that will help in the peace effort if you would like to participate there are more people dying where I am supposed to explain the peace talks, it may help you on your way." Sarek told him. "That is your choice."  
  
  
  
Matt said. "Whatever I can to help, I will do it after all I am the preacher's son."  
  
  
  
"Then it shall be arranged." He stood up and looked at Matt. "Do you think you can handle the job?"  
  
  
  
"If my dad can do it so can I." Matt stood up Sarek began walking out. "That person reminds me of my dad. Well Matt another challenge this time it's no algebra test."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kirk talked with the kids. "I thought you kids would like to get to know us since you are stuck here how are you feeling."  
  
  
  
"We're a lot better for now." Mary said. "Just concerned at least we don't have our parents to yell at us."  
  
  
  
"Actually after the conference we will take you back According to Spock you have been spying on your brother." "We spy on each other all the time." Lucy said. "Part of the Camden trait."  
  
  
  
"Yeah like what the Colonel would do." Mary said. "What is so important about Matt?"  
  
  
  
"My father has sensed something from him which makes him eligible for another challenge to aid in the peace conference." Spock said. "I know because I have been through the meld so many times with Sarek."  
  
  
  
"Really I didn't know that." Simon said. "Lucky Matt."  
  
  
  
Later Mary and Lucy walked out. "Well another mess Matt has to speak in front of thousands of people."  
  
  
  
"Well that's probably good dad help's people and Matt does it too. What have you been doing?" Lucy said.  
  
  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Lucy."  
  
  
  
"Everything concerns me especially on who you date." Lucy said.  
  
  
  
Mary looked. "Why don't you drop it, Luce all I did was go out on a weekend the guy asked me."  
  
  
  
"Yeah and it turned out he was a total jerk you keep getting them and you get into trouble with Mom." Lucy told the older Sister.  
  
  
  
Mary looked at Lucy. "Alright you asked for it put up your dukes."  
  
  
  
The two sisters put up their fists however Mary wasn't aware of Matt. "Let's see who chicken's out first."  
  
  
  
McCoy stood out and watched Spock. "Well another trip to Sickbay."  
  
  
  
However Matt was behind Lucy who said. "Bring it on Sister." However as Mary swung her fist Lucy ducked Matt saw what was going to happen as he pleaded with Mary who accidentally hit Matt in the eye pretty hard. Mary looked as Matt covered his eye. "Oh Matt I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
Matt thought. 'Better be careful with an athlete.' It seemed that Mary gave Matt a black eye, which was the second time that happened the teenager went to Matt. "Are you alright?"  
  
  
  
Matt removed his hand and showed his black eye. "Do I look alright, if you want to fight do it at home. Well no harm done I better clean up." Matt walked down the halls McCoy couldn't help but Smirk, he went to Matt. "Matthew?"  
  
  
  
Matt looked. "Yeah Doctor." "I have an ice pack to put on that eye if you like." McCoy said Matt nodded. "Thank you sir." The two walked down the hallway Mary looked at Lucy. "Well I hope he doesn't tell mom and dad when we get home."  
  
  
  
"Come on that black eye is a dead give away." Lucy said.  
  
  
  
"That is an understatement." Mary  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eric prayed for his children's return home the one thing he loved most is the kids who looked up to him for comfort Annie went inside with Coffee. "More coffee."  
  
  
  
Eric looked. "Yeah thanks."  
  
  
  
Annie put the cup on the table and sat down. "Are you alright?"  
  
  
  
"Oh just worried whatever Simon made did something to cause them to vanish and now I miss them I hope they get home alright." Eric said.  
  
  
  
"Hey they have a future here, they will be home soon." Annie said. "Wherever that is." "I hope they behave themselves that's all I can hope for."  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt held up the ice pack McCoy said. "No damage done." "If it's what you mean by that Doctor." Matt said. "Never mess with an Athlete."  
  
  
  
"Athlete." "Mary for instance." He stood up and walked out of Sickbay McCoy said. "Hmm that's why she's healthy."  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt walked down the halls while holding the ice Sarek showed up Matt looked up he asked. "Will you be ready?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah I will be." Matt said the Vulcan noticed Matt's eye. "What happened?"  
  
  
  
"You don't want to know." Matt told the Ambassador  
  
  
  
"Is this the area where I melded with you?" Sarek asked Matt nodded. "We get into these things everyday I'm lucky it's not so often."  
  
  
  
"I see." Sarek said Matt shook his head as he went into their guest quarters Simon looked. "Matt are you alright?"  
  
  
  
"I'm fine just a black eye." Matt told Simon and looked at Mary he told her something. "I won't tell mom if you don't go out with this guy."  
  
  
  
Mary looked. "Are you kidding?"  
  
  
  
"No I'm not." Matt said. Mary said. "Oh great it was just an accident."  
  
  
  
Matt sighed and began resting. Lucy looked at Mary who said. "Oops."  
  
  
  
  
  
Amanda asked. "Are you sure after all he's just a kid?"  
  
  
  
"An older one Amanda if this works we will succeed I am aware that they are very much homesick but patience is virtue after the conference we will take them home the meld told me what date and time they arrived." Sarek told his wife who nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucy drank something Mary asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"I'm thinking about Spock I wonder what it's like to be the son of an ambassador I know Matt spoke at DC one time he is career minded." Lucy said.  
  
  
  
Mary said. "Which makes him fit for what the Ambassador asked of him, how did he do it?"  
  
  
  
Matt looked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
"What was the so called mind meld like?" Lucy asked.  
  
  
  
"It was different I wonder how he did it myself I guess they are either born with the ability or had to learn as they develop." Matt told them Mary said. "I wonder if they will teach me that I bet I can learn about every guy in the school before I even date them."  
  
  
  
Lucy said. "Yeah right you would be famous for that until you find out how you can get a better date than what you pick."  
  
  
  
Mary looked at her sister and thought. 'You keep bringing it up.' And went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spock went to his father's quarters and walked in Sarek looked. "Spock."  
  
  
  
"Father what did you learn from the oldest?" Spock asked.  
  
  
  
"I learned about his family parents that set certain limits and a father who is a minister at a so called church why must you ask?"  
  
  
  
"I am concerned that if he knows so much then."  
  
  
  
"Spock we must get them home regardless." Sarek sat up. "If we do not I can see more pain than I realized my son, I regret about my silence with you after you chose to sign up with Starfleet instead of the Vulcan science academy, do you wish to remain as the officer?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I want to learn all I can about other worlds." Spock told his father. "Yes we must get them home after the conference I am impressed that there are few in that group who sat their goals more logically including the youngest Ruthie she appears to be more gifted."  
  
  
  
The Ambassador agreed what he had learned he had gotten to know the Camden's well and he had hoped that even with the knowledge of their time frame the kids would continue to succeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
After the enterprise arrived at the required location Matt and the others sat during the Ambassador's speech about the coming peace talks. Matt was learning all he can Simon was socializing with the other aliens Matt said. "You know I have a feeling that we'll always be welcome here."  
  
  
  
"Yeah it seems that way, do you think we should tell mom and dad?"  
  
  
  
"Only little I learned that aliens would probably be exploited my word to the Ambassador." Matt said.  
  
  
  
Lucy said. "I tell you that they are handsome Sarek and his son I didn't know he's married to a human."  
  
  
  
"A lot you don't know." Matt said. "What I learned."  
  
  
  
Lucy asked Amanda. "What's it like ma'am?"  
  
  
  
"Living the rest of my life hearing logic is another story but I love him." Amanda said. "I even gained Spock who is half human."  
  
  
  
Ruthie said. "That is cool."  
  
  
  
Later Matt was doing his speech he was wearing a suit and tie, which was common in his century Kirk smiled. "He's good. Raise among a good family."  
  
  
  
After that it seemed that the Aliens followed the speech about intervention which Matt's father Eric had taught him Matt pointed out what he had learned. "That it is sometimes okay to intervene when you know it's the right thing to do to help those that are more powerless and you don't have to spread violence to stop a war, you can always talk it out."  
  
  
  
Sarek nodded. "That is what I have seen Amanda."  
  
  
  
"You and your logic my lord and I love you for it I guess we should learn from the Camden's more." Amanda told her husband who said "Yes Amanda that we shall."  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later back on the Enterprise it was a day of celebration of a new found peace, Mary was finally able to Date Checkov which would be more better than going off with some jerk in school. "Anyone ever tell you how beautiful and athletic."  
  
  
  
"Yeah they did." Mary said.  
  
  
  
The four kids spied on the two Kirk snorted. "I tell you that this is the most found experience."  
  
  
  
Lucy said. "Well at least it's better than going off with some Jerk." "I hate to say good bye to our new friends but maybe one day we'll meet again." Matt said.  
  
  
  
Kirk went to the group. "So you like it."  
  
  
  
Matt looked. "Yeah but not so much it would tear us from our families." "Well you will always be welcome because there is no repercussions of time even if you do explain to your parents and friends would you do it." Kirk said.  
  
  
  
"After all who can say no to a wonderful experience." Matt told the captain.  
  
  
  
Sarek went towards Matt who nodded Kirk looked. "I'll let you two talk."  
  
  
  
Lucy blushed Sarek said. "Matthew Camden the peace effort was a success intervention is sometimes a logical thing when people are more likely to die in a war bound territory that is what caused me to have you participate I also got to know you and your Siblings including your family."  
  
  
  
Matt smiled. "Thank you sir."  
  
  
  
Sarek asked. "Would you do something like this again?"  
  
  
  
"Of course." Matt said Sarek nodded. "May I meld with you one more time?"  
  
  
  
Matt smiled. "If whatever you want to know."  
  
  
  
Sarek guided Matt inside Lucky looked. "Should we spy on them?"  
  
  
  
"I think the secret is safe with us." Simon said. "Let's do it." The three went in as Sarek began the mind meld Mary looked. "Wow."  
  
  
  
Checkov looked. "These two got to know each other."  
  
  
  
Lucy said. "I bet he's going to remind him of certain thing's he's done."  
  
  
  
"Yeah like when he broke the window with my baseball." Simon said. Happy laid there fully Sarek released Matt who was feeling shaken. "I do hope that this will be a long time friendship I'll never forget this."  
  
  
  
"It will and you will always be welcome here in this century do remind your brother not to reveal the time machine to anyone else but you and your family." Sarek told Matt.  
  
  
  
Simon was sweating Lucy and Ruthie laughed at Simon who said. "Well this is the first time my invention was a good thing. I think I'd do better than Einstein."  
  
  
  
"Yeah right dear brother." Ruthie said an hour later the Enterprise had returned to the exact date but different time. The four kids and the dog waited Kirk said. "You will always be welcome to this time frame."  
  
  
  
"Hey we'll have more adventures to come Captain." Matt said he held on to one of Sarek's necklaces which the Vulcan had gave him to remember his time here and what the oldest had done to help provoke peace Mary went to the captain. "I hate to say good bye captain we could have had a wonderful date."  
  
  
  
"You and Checkov will get along fine we will meet again the possibilities as long as you come here with responsibilities understand and Simon."  
  
  
  
Simon asked. "Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"You might want to find another science project if the time machine is revealed by anyone else there can be more damages." Kirk told the boy who smiled. "Hey I learned my lesson never to tamper with any time frame you have my word."  
  
  
  
Happy barked Matt said. "Time to go home guys."  
  
  
  
Ruthie looked at Spock. "I bet we'll be good friends."  
  
  
  
"Yes now go." Spock told the two Vulcans gave their salute as Ruthie the five including the dog took their positions and with the correct coordinates they had vanished.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eric and Annie were still pondering. "Well good luck."  
  
  
  
The two noticed flashes of light appearing all over the living room the two stood up. As the five kids stood there with Happy panting Annie smiled. "Kids."  
  
  
  
Matt looked. "Mom dad." The five corralled their parents Eric smiled. "Thank god you're back."  
  
  
  
Annie said. "Yeah it is good to have you back."  
  
  
  
Matt smiled. "Well did we miss dinner, we're starved." "Come on then." Annie said.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Enterprise was ready to get home McCoy was at it again. "So Spock I see Ruthie took a crush on you."  
  
  
  
"Improbable Doctor though she seems to be more logical." Spock said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah right." McCoy said. Kirk said. "Well at least everything will be safe with them including their parents."  
  
  
  
Spock said. "I take it Matt is going to be a good doctor according to the files captain." "You mean a real doctor?" McCoy asked. "I could have given him pointers."  
  
  
  
"He hasn't made that decision yet in a year or so." Spock told him.  
  
  
  
"Well we will be back here someday to see the progress."  
  
  
  
"If he's going to be better than me than leave me out of it a good heart and medical training don't always mix." The Doctor explained to them.  
  
  
  
Kirk said. "Enough let's go home."  
  
  
  
The two stood there and looked at each other. "We've already had it with Mary and Lucy let's not go through that again." The captain said.  
  
  
  
The two officers showed their weird looks.  
  
  
  
  
  
After dinner Annie tried to treat Matt's black eye he exclaimed. "Ow."  
  
  
  
"Sorry it's going to hurt." Annie told her older son.  
  
  
  
"Yeah but did Mary have to do it so hard?" Matt asked.  
  
  
  
"So where did you go in that time machine?" "The 23rd Century you wouldn't believe what I did while we were there met this Alien Ambassador who can read thoughts through touch and I was chosen to participate in some kind of peace talk it was cool." Matt said.  
  
  
  
Annie smiled. "So you enjoyed it." "I just hope Simon learned his lesson not to tamper with any time frame, maybe someday we'll go back and see what we can do go on an adventure like that." Matt said.  
  
  
  
"You've got School and that Algebra test to take, I'll help you study to prepare for it alright?" Annie asked.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Mom." The two hugged each other.  
  
  
  
Lucy and Mary looked up into the dark sky it had just gotten dark as they saw faint strobes as they saw also streaks. "Will we see them again?"  
  
  
  
"Of course we will after all we made some new friends." Mary said.  
  
  
  
Eric walked out. "Hi looking up?"  
  
  
  
"We wanted to see our last view of the ship we were in." Lucy said. "You should have been there it was so cool."  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you had a good time and Mary I hope you learned your lesson in who to date and not to fight with one another." Eric said.  
  
  
  
"Am I in trouble?" Mary asked..  
  
  
  
"We're just glad you're home safe with us and your secret is safe with us as long as you do your part to keep that promise." Eric smiled he hugged his two daughters and the three watched as the enterprise began vanishing. "Thank you." Eric told what was up there.  
  
  
  
The day of the Science fair Simon showed something else that he invented this time it was a model of a space ship a working model of the X wing fighter from Star Wars he made from scratch which won first place, thanks to his new friends he had inspiration on what to build instead of doing stupid things like that.  
  
  
  
That same day Matt turned in his finished algebra test the teacher looked at every answer and looked at Matt. "Well you might say I have a future."  
  
  
  
"Good job Matt Camden you passed with more than a hundred percent, what happened to your eye by the way?" The teacher asked  
  
  
  
Matt said. "Uhh it's a long story." Matt was appalled because he tried to forget what happened as he went back to his seat the teacher laughed as his friend John Hamilton said. "Good job Matt keep it up you're going to give us a bad name."  
  
  
  
"Thanks John." After the bell rang it was time to go home the two walked down into the parking lot John said. "So Matt I heard you had an experience, what's it like?"  
  
  
  
"You don't want to know." Matt said John said. "Come on tell me I'm your friend remember." "You might say I met some new strange friends." Matt unlocked the door of his car and got in and unlocked the passenger door where John got in Matt started up his black camaro and began pulling out John said. "You can always tell me I won't tell anyone."  
  
  
  
"Yeah right except your old man." Matt said John was still trying to get Matt to tell him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mary told Andy about their date. "I don't think this date is going to go well so find another girl to go out with." "I understand we'd rather be friends anyway my parents won't let me go out on a school night anyway, but we can go tonight if you want as friends I heard there's a good pizza place in town a new one would you like to go?"  
  
  
  
Mary smiled. "Sure after all what can happen I seem to get jerks for dates anyway."  
  
  
  
"You can tell I'm no jerk." Andy said.  
  
  
  
Lucy spied on her Sister. Jordon showed up. "Luce?"  
  
  
  
"Hi Jordon what's up?"  
  
  
  
"Well I came to see you I know we've done a lot but soon I'll be out of school and into college so I don't think this will go well." Jordon said.  
  
  
  
"I know I have to grow up my self." Lucy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ruthie walked out with her friend who said. "Well you are doing better than I am Ruthie."  
  
  
  
"Yeah well some things are not always meant to be except for my dear brother at least he didn't build an Atomic Bomb for his science project." Ruthie said.  
  
  
  
"Isn't it the truth?" her friend said. "Well my parents are here so I'll see you Monday."  
  
  
  
"You too." Ruthie said.  
  
  
  
  
  
After the five got home Simon repaired the time machine and programmed it to only go to the future and not the past. Matt said. "So you're going to keep it."  
  
  
  
"Yeah someday we'll see them again and maybe we'll do things like this again." Simon said. "After all as long as we're responsible what can happen?"  
  
  
  
"Well that's true well good luck Einstein."  
  
  
  
Matt went into his Attic room where he looked at his Necklace and never to forget his new friends in the future he set it someplace Eric walked in. "Matt?"  
  
  
  
Matt looked. "Hi dad." He went and took the necklace he examined it. "This they gave you?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah from the Ambassador." "You are a chip off the old block." Eric said. "You think you will see them again?"  
  
  
  
"As long as I work hard I think we will just a matter of time." Matt said.  
  
  
  
Eric said. "You know sometimes you can't tamper with any time frame you know that." "Simon does I hope we don't end up going into the past and see our selves not being born." Matt told him.  
  
  
  
Eric nudged his son Matt laughed as he held him close. "I love you dad."  
  
  
  
"I love you son." Eric said. This is will be the one experience the kids would never forget.  
  
  
  
In the 23rd Century Sarek and his wife was sent home Kirk explained to Starfleet what he experienced. -So you had unusual visitors. -  
  
  
  
"I never imagined what it's like to have that many siblings they are more lucky than I am." Kirk said. "After what happened to Sam."  
  
  
  
-That gives you learning experience Kirk that everyone has families to care for and love you will one day learn from that if they return they will always be welcome. -  
  
  
  
"I know thanks Admiral." Kirk turned off the screen he was in his quarters McCoy and Spock was settled in Spock said. "Yet this experience can be a living proof."  
  
  
  
"I still can't understand how one set of parents have seven children and yet there has not been any problems." McCoy said.  
  
  
  
Kirk laughed. "I guess they are more devotional than we think we have a lot to learn from that kind of a family."  
  
  
  
The enterprise departed from Vulcan heading to whatever mission Starfleet would throw at them the question remains will they ever meet the entire Camden family that is a question no one will be able to answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note. –This is my very first Star Trek and 7th Heaven crossover involving the five Camden kids though the Twins were still young at the time I figured that if Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks can be in any of the Star Trek movies why couldn't the kids be involved. I do not own any of the Characters except for Andy who I created. Hope you enjoyed the story, I am open to suggestions probably for a sequel. 


End file.
